


To Keep You Safe

by FandomStar



Series: Tumblr Requests [10]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Annoyed Leonard "Bones" McCoy, How Do I Tag, M/M, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 18:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20122717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomStar/pseuds/FandomStar
Summary: All Spock wants is to keep Leonard out of danger.





	To Keep You Safe

**Author's Note:**

> Written at the request of @illiteraltrash on Tumblr.

Leonard stared at Spock for a long while.

"You want me to _what_?" he finally demanded, quietly.

Spock's gaze remained on the floor at his feet.

"I need you to stay here." he whispered.

A tense silence stretched out between them. When Spock lifted his eyes, he was met by Leonard's hard glare. His boyfriend was seething, and Spock could tell, but he was powerless to do anything to calm him. He knew that.

"I can't do this again," Leonard said, his voice dangerously low. "I won't. You know I damn well won't, Spock!"

"It's to keep you out of danger. The captain wants you to be safe," Spock tried to explain, before warily adding, "And so do I, Leonard."

"Well, what a load of good that's done for you!" Leonard exploded.

As he stormed out of the cavern, Spock called out a helpless, "Leonard!" to no avail.

Leonard had gone.


End file.
